Victoire's First
by viclupin
Summary: Cute, simple one-shot about Teddy and Victoire's first time together. Victoire's POV


Victoire bit her lip as she anxiously tucked a strand of silver blonde hair behind her ear. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. She'd arrived at Ted's flat a few minutes ago, and she'd barely gotten through the door before she asked him if they could go to his room. She didn't care how eager she seemed any more, she just wanted to get this over with. He'd suggested they watch a movie or something first, but she was reluctant in her decision. Now, she was leaning back against the headboard of his bed with her legs straight out in front of her, one crossed over the other. He was sitting cross legged facing her, and her feet were in his lap. With the exception of their shoes and the jacket she'd been wearing, they were both still fully clothed.

They hadn't spoken since they had entered his room, and Victoire would be kidding herself if she said that this wasn't really fucking weird and really fucking awkward. He was staring at her, a strange expression of curiosity and apprehension on his face. He looked as if he were studying her, figuring her out. She kept looking at him, then averting her gaze elsewhere, only to look back at him again. Each time she met his eyes, he was still staring at her. She hated that she couldn't read him as well as he could read her. He probably knew exactly what she was thinking at this point, but she didn't have a clue what was possibly running through _his_ mind. She knew that they had only been sitting like this for about a minute, but she desperately wanted to break the silence. She opened her mouth and lifted her finger as if she was going to say something, but she quickly realized that she had no idea what she wanted to tell him. She was at a complete loss for words. After a few long seconds, she shut her mouth and let her hand drop, aware of how ridiculous that must have looked.

He finally changed his expression, smiling at her. It wasn't the usual mischievous grin she was used to seeing but it wasn't a soft, reassuring smile either. He seemed more amused than anything else, as if he was attempting to refrain from making fun of her. For a fraction of a second she was frustrated with him, annoyed that he wasn't taking this seriously. But all of a sudden, the urge to burst out laughing overcame her, and she indulged it. She buried her face in her hands and started giggling uncontrollably.

"You are too weird, Weasley." he said. She sighed loudly and lifted her face up to look at him. He was smiling even wider than before, shaking his head at her.

She kicked his stomach lightly and smirked. "You love it Lupin"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Sometimes I forget why I even like you in the first place."

"Well _maybe_ you should come over here so I can remind you," she said raising her eyebrow. As usual, he retorted her attempt to be sexy with sarcasm.

"Hmmm, I don't know," he said in a sing song voice. He stroked his chin as if he was in deep contemplation over how to respond.

"You are impossible, Ted Lupin," she said scooting forward slightly so that she could lie down. She rested her head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling as he made his way over to where she was. He shifted himself so that he was lying down next to her, but rested his head in his hand so that his face was a few inches above hers. She determinately kept her eyes on the ceiling to avoid looking at her boyfriend as he began stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Look at me," he finally said, so she did. The moment she glanced up at him, she knew she couldn't resist any longer. She cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled him towards her. He kissed her softly and began to pull away, but she pulled him back roughly and pressed their lips together again, this time with more urgency. She could tell he was taken aback at first, but he certainly was not complaining. He met her kiss with equal enthusiasm, deepening it as she tangled her hands in his hair. They kept at it for a while, getting lost in the intensity of the moment. He ran his hand down the side of her shirt and she shivered when he reached her bare stomach. All rational thoughts in her mind had disappeared by now. His touch was intoxicating. He inched the fabric up slightly until she reached down and pulled it over her head completely. He sat up for a moment, lifting his shirt over his own head. Victoire nearly melted as she caught sight of his perfectly toned body but her view was quickly obstructed when he leaned down to resume kissing her. She dragged her fingernails across his bare back slowly, arching her hips as she did so. He moaned in response and began kissing her jawbone. As usual, they were driving each other insane. When he shifted his lips down to begin kissing her neck, she knew she was done for. She let her hands wander all the way down to the top of his jeans and she fiddled with the button on his pants. He stopped kissing her abruptly and stared into her eyes, but didn't move or say anything.

"Ted," she said, breathing heavily.

"Vic," he answered, in a strangely casual tone, still inches away from her face.

"I want to," she said matter-of-factly. He was quiet for a few seconds as he seemed to be thinking hard about what to say to her next. His expression was unreadable as she anxiously awaited his response. Finally, he rolled off of her and sat up on the bed, motioning for her to do the same. She lifted her body slowly.

"Vic, are you su-?"

"Yes. I'm sure. We've talked about this. I'm ready, and I want to. Tonight. Right now," she said firmly.

Without meeting her gaze, he let out a deep sigh, "You don't need to do this, you know. If you're doing to this because you think you have something to prove, or because you want to impress me, or make me stay with you, then this is wrong. Victoire, you know that I want this. _God,_ I want this, but…. Just promise me that you really do want this too. That you're not just doing this for me." He finally turned towards her again, and she took in his expression. She wanted this. She had never been surer of anything in her entire life.

"Ted Remus Lupin, I promise you that I want this. I want this. I want this. I want this. In fact, I really want this. I really want _you._ And I think that, as your girlfriend, I am entitled to have you."

He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "Hard to argue with that logic," he whispered, kissing her again. Victoire's thoughts were too much for her to process at this point. This was _actually_ going to happen. He kept her concentrated on his lips as he removed her bra and slowly slid her jeans off. They'd never reached this point before, and there was absolutely no going back now. The longer they kissed, the more Ted's hands began to wander. She shut her eyes as he ran his hands over both of her breasts over and over again, kissing her passionately all the while. After a few minutes he stopped and began tracing all the contours of her stomach. He slid his hands down lower and lower and when he pulled at the black lace covering the last few inches of her body, she didn't object. After that, he let his fingers wander freely, exploring every inch of her body and making her shake with pleasure all the while. It was sheer bliss. She was trying to make the moment last as long as possible, but was brought back to reality when he finally pulled away. He shifted himself so that he was lying down next to her again. Her breathing was heavy as she absently ran her fingers through his gorgeous blue hair.

"Do you have…?"

"Yeah," he said, a little too quickly. He leaned over her to reach his dresser, opening the top drawer and grabbing what he needed. "Better safe than sorry," he said. She rolled her eyes and smiled at his use of such a cliché in this context.

Before she knew it, he was finally naked, positioned on top of her, and staring at her in apprehension.

"Vic, are you-"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm sure."

"It's going to hurt."

"I know."

"If you want me to stop just let me know and I will."

"I know."

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

He leaned down tentatively to kiss her but she interrupted him. "It's just…I just…"

"What?"

"Just…just don't…just go slow okay?" she said weekly, her voice cracking at the last syllable.

He nodded, looking down at her lovingly. She had thought about this moment for so long, and now it was finally here. She braced herself for what was coming as his expression turned serious. This time, Victoire knew she wouldn't interrupt him.


End file.
